Not According to Plan
by zacluver73
Summary: ONESHOT! Gbriella has flashbacks about her and Troy's first time during a storm. Rated M for a reason, mature scenes and sexual refrences.


**Okay everyone, I just had a sudden burst of this idea, and felt like writing it. It might be a little stupid or whatever, but I thought that it was cute. I this is only a oneshot so I hope you guys like it! It is my first one so tell me how I did!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I want honest reviews…**

**I now present you with… **

_Not According to Plan_

Gabriella finally got her weekend alone, but her boyfriend for over 5 years had to work. And to make it eve worse, it was practically a torrential downpour outside. Gabriella and Troy practically fell in love since the first moment that they laid eyes on each other in the 11th grade. He was absolutely perfect in every way in her eyes: He has messy light brown hair (messy in a sexy way), his body is absolutely perfect since he plays basketball and works out everyday (he is GORGEUOS when he is done working out and is all sweaty), and lastly, he has the most amazing, glistering, and mesmerizing blue eyes that she could stare into forever. When Gabriella turned 18, she fully got to experience his body and it was the best day of her life, well at the time.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey babe", he said as he kissed my lips, and made his way across my chin resting right below my ear. "Happy birthday." He whispered huskily into my ear. I giggled and captured his lips in another kiss. He pulled back and he stared into my eyes adoringly while tracing my cheek with his thumb slowly. My breath got caught in my throat like it does every time that he is around me. He makes my heart thud and my body go into overdrive._

"_Thanks", I managed to get out and smiled. It was about 2 hour until the beginning of my party and I still had to get ready. He moved his hands down to my hips and I placed mine on his shoulders. _

_He rested his forehead against mine, "Do you want your present now or later?", he asked as he trailed his fingers up and down my spine making my insides turn to jello. We've explored each other's bodies, but always stop short of actual intercourse. We both wanted it to be the right moment and the perfect timing. I smiled and giggled and pecked him on the lips. _

"_Umm… now.", I said and he smiled. We've talked about going all the way, but we were both virgins and we wanted it to be special._

"_That's what I hoped you would say.", he replied and smiled. He let go of me and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a little box wrapped in light blue paper (my favorite color) and had 'Ella' written in his messy but cute writing. I smiled as he handed me the box. "Oh wait.", he said and pulled out a tiny pink bow from his front pocket and stuck it on the small gift._

"_What is it?", I smiled and held it in my hand. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled._

"_Just open it babe", he said and I did. I took the outer wrapping off first to reveal a small jewelry box like you get at the store. I opened it and my chin dropped to the floor, and my eyes got extremely wide. It was a gold ring with a diamond on it, then small diamonds embedded on the band. It was strung onto a silver chain. I flung my arms around his neck and smiled uncontrollably. _

"_It is so beautiful!", I said into his ear. He ran his hands up my back and laughed. "I love it!", I squealed. He laughed a little more and I loosened my arms from his neck. _

"_Now, I'm not asking you to marry me,", he said and I felt the color drain from my face. "…Yet.", he finished and we both smiled. "This is to claim you as mine, when we're ready, I'll move it form your neck," he put his hand lightly on my neck and then trailed his fingers down to my hand and held my ring finger between his thumb and pointer finger. "To your finger." he finished. "I want to marry you, but after we get our lives set." I smiled and kissed him._

"_And I want to marry you Troy Alexander Efron.", I said and I trailed my hand from his neck down his toned chest and stomach muscles to the top of his jeans. He took the chain and hung it around my neck. "But right now," I said and backed up to the door and shut it and locked it, "I want you." He stepped closer to me and smiled. He put his hands on my waist and pushed me up against the door, and kissed my neck. His hands slowly and sensually pushed the sides of my light green cami up that had a lace V neck. After my stomach was showing, he moved his hands to the front of my jeans and unbuttoned them. He slowly slid them down over my hips revealing the dark blue lacy thong. Once they were off, he put his hands back on my hips and ran them up my sides shooting fireworks everywhere. He pressed his body to mine._

_I tugged impatiently at his black shirt that clung to every ripple in his body and pulled it over his head. His lips attacked mine as his strong arms built a barrier around me. My nerve endings were tingling and the intense ache in my core was overpowering me. He slipped his hand behind my back and turned, moving us towards my bed while still enjoying the heated kiss. He pulled my shirt over my head before laying me down and looking over my body. He smiled and then unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans, letting them fall to the floor. He straddled over me, resuming the kiss from before. _

_His hard member was poking me in the hip and was turning me on. The manageable ache from before has turned in to an unbearable throb. I pushed up on him and flipped him over and straddled over his hips. He broke the kiss. "What's wrong?" he asked and reached up and touched my face softly. I smiled and laid over him and lightly sucked on his bottom lip._

"_Nothing" I answered his question. I took his bottom lip again, but this time I bit down on it lightly. Before I could stop him, he flipped me over and was straddling over me again, attacking my neck. His hands traveled behind my back and unclasped my bra and slowly slid it down my shoulders. His hands then moved slowly up my stomach and cupped my breasts in his hands. I took a sharp intake of breath as his thumbs ran over my erect nipple. He smirked and started to knead them. I moaned out and pushed my hips up to feel his throbbing member between my legs. He moved his hands down to my hips and pinned them against the bed. I let out a small whimper missing the presence between my legs. He tucked his fingers in the waistband of my underwear and pulled them down. He spread my legs apart and kept them apart with his knees. The throbbing was getting worse and It wasn't making it batter that it was wide open. But that changed when his hand slid down me and started to massage my folds. I moaned out softly as the pressure increased._

"_You like that baby?" he asked and I nodded yes and he increased the pressure and slowly inserted his finger into me. It was a very good thing that my parents weren't home, because I let out a small scream of satisfaction, he was giving me what I wanted and he knew it too. His skilled hands sparked every nerve ending and sent a pulsating throb up into my core, begging him for more. My back arched and I closed my eyes imagining him in a way that turned me on even more. His strong body pushing into me, kissing me, touching me…_

"_Fuck… oh god… please… YES! GOD YES!... Oh fuck… TROY!" he was smirking as his lips crashed down onto mine as his hand continued to elevate the pressure that was building, so close to spilling over the edge. I could feel the intense feeling and weight as I knew I had to release soon. He inserted another finger and that was it, I let go and orgasimed with a scream, my chest heaving. "Troy…"_

_I was out of breath and there was no way that it will be back anytime soon. His lips continued to travel over my glistening body as my erotic breathing returned to a somewhat normal pace. His wet lips were making there way along my stomach and into the valley of my breasts. I grabbed his head gently and guided him to where I was craving him most. "Yes baby, please don't stop…" he looked up at me for a split second and returned to what he was doing, a smile on his lips. _

"_What?" he mumbled against my skin as his lips continued to stimulate every inch of my body. I couldn't think straight when he did this to me, this is as far as we have ever gone, but I wasn't ready to stop. No way in hell was I going to let him get away from me today, I was going to get all of him. His hands pinned down my hips as he traveled north towards my lips. I threaded my hands through his soft caramel hair and brought him up to my lips, where they immediately crashed down onto mine. _

"_Don't stop Troy…" I whispered against his lips. "I want you to take me fully… Make love to me…" He looked deep into my eyes and brought a hand up to cup my cheek. He stared at me intensely with a hint of desire in his eyes._

"_Brie, if we do this… we can't take it back" He kissed my lips softly before returning to the heated gaze. His face was centimeters from mine and he spoke in a low passionate voice. Waiting to make sure this is what I wanted showed how much he did love me. Most guys would have just taken me without a second thought. But Troy was different, in a good way though. "Are you sure this is what you want?"_

"_Yeah, I want this Troy… more than you can ever understand." I cupped his cheek with my hand and slowly brought his lips down to kiss me. It was slow and passionate, but probably the most intense kiss that I have ever shared with him. I knew that having sex with him was going to hurt, but I was willing to go through pain to be with him on an even deeper level than I already was. Also, I was sure that he would never hurt me intentionally. _

"_I think I can imagine Brie. I have the same feeling every single time I see you." He slowly ran his hand down my stomach and into my folds, causing a moan to erupt from my lips. "I need you to get wetter." He pressed his finger hard against my clit, causing shivers to run through my body. He whispered into my ear, "Please Ella, get wet for me…" I let a whimper leave my throat as he increased speed in my lower region. _

_His lips crashed onto mine as his hand continued its torturous movements. I reached down and tugged on his boxers, freeing his erect member. He kicked them off, leaving both of us completely naked. He lightly pressed the head against my already burning core, causing another moan to escape my mouth. I could feel the molten liquid flowing out of my body as he continued to torture me. These were the most intense aches that I have ever felt, the pull in my core was so strong that I swear I was going to explode at any minute. "Fuck Troy!" I let out, "Baby please, I'm going to explode." I whimpered as his skilled hands reached for his wallet. I kept my hands on him as he pulled out a foil wrapper. He ripped it open and securely placed the colored latex over his bulging member. _

"_Gabs, are you positive… There's no going back." His pure concern for me made my heart race even faster than it already was. Of course I was sure. I looked into his eyes and kissed him, before letting my head fall back onto the pillow and looking straight into his cerulean eyes. I nodded my head slowly telling him yes. He slowly spread my legs open and knelt between them. "This is going to hurt babe, I'll stop… just tell me." I nodded again, there was concern laced into his soft voice._

_I shut my eyes and waited. My hands were on his shoulders, anticipation flooding through my small body. He felt his lips at my ear, his heavy breath surrounding me. "Open your eyes, look at me." I did as said and didn't break the heated stare as the head of his member slowly entered me. I let out a small whimper and my eyes immediately snapped shut again. I clung to his shoulders desperately, the pain shooting through me. _

"_Troy… fuck!" I could feel the tears starting to prick my eyes as he stopped. I never thought that it would hurt this bad._

"_Baby, please…I need you to relax." He spoke in a panic filled voice. "Relax, and I'll pull out." That made my heart stop, no he wasn't going to stop. I wouldn't let him._

"_No! Just give me a minute." I took a deep breath. "Please don't stop." He nodded hesitantly and waited. I moved my hips around a little and relaxed all the muscles. "Okay…"_

_He slowly pushed in a little more and I tensed again, a small scream erupted from my throat as my nails dug into his shoulders as a groan came from his mouth. He stopped again. I could do this, deep breathe. I calmed down a little and he continued to push in further. He was so big, I could feel him pulsing as he went deeper and deeper. "Gabriella, look." I opened my eyes and looked where he was. It was the most erotic site ever, we were one. He was inside of me. I moaned out and placed my head back on the pillow. _

_He pushed in deeper, almost there. A little more and he broke me. I screamed and arched my back, and squeezed my hips together. "Shit Brie, that's it, I'm stopping. I can't do this to you…" He began to pull out, causing waves of something new to erupt through me. It was different, it felt good._

"_No! Troy, the worst is over… don't stop." It was hard to catch my breath, but I couldn't let him stop now. He looked at me and shook his head no. _

"_I can't keep hurting you like this."_

"_Troy, it's gone baby, it fells good now. The pain's fading. Please…" He reluctantly agreed and pushed all the way into me. "Fuck Troy, more…" A moan escaped my mouth as Troy smiled. I think he actually believed me now. _

_He drew himself almost all the way out and then pushed back in slowly but with constant pressure. I moaned again as hr did too. I smiled and pulled his head down to my neck, where he immediately covered my skin with wet kisses. He pulled himself out again, but pushed in with a little more force than before. _

"_Troy, harder…" He smiled against my skin and drew in and pushed in harder. I decided to try something, when he was all the way in, I squeezed my hips together. He let out a loud moan and swore._

"_Fuck Ella!" He pumped into me harder and faster, bringing me closer to the edge. I was so close, I could feel the heat raging through my body as he continued to thrust into me. "God, I'm not… cumming without you…" He said roughly against my skin. _

"_I'm so close, just a little…" He thrust in harder than he did before and I screamed as I released everything, pure pleasure ripping through every nerve ending in my body. I felt him release into the condom and moan out. His body collapsed onto mine and we both lay there breathing deeply. I wrapped my arms around his head and threaded my fingers into his now black hair. He kissed every part of me that he could reach without moving. We just stayed like this until our breathing returned to normal. _

_Troy eventually pushed himself up with his strong arms and pulled himself out of me slowly. Then, he collapsed next to me and pulled me towards him. "I love you." He spoke without opening his eyes. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Gabriella sighed as she sat back in the plush white couch in the living room. She had just graduated from college, and finally got some alone time, through she would have rather spent it with her boyfriend who she barely sees anymore. They were supposed to get together tonight but he had to work. The only night that her parents were going away and she couldn't even relive the moment when they first had sex.

It was storming outside and thundering. Usually, thunder storms creped her out, but this one made her feel calm and relaxed. She wasn't sure why though. She had been watching random movies wishing that Troy was here with her, but that wish wasn't coming true.

She was wearing a pair of boxers that Troy must have left there, and a T-shirt from University of Albuquerque. She was under a fuzzy black blanket and had a pillow in her lap. The house was really quiet, except for the quiet drone of the TV that she was no longer paying attention to. She was letting her mind drift in and out of memories that she shared with Troy.

Just then the power went out, causing Gabriella to groan in annoyance. Now she had to get up and find her way to the kitchen where there was a flashlight in one of the drawers. She pulled the warm blanket off of her lap and stood up. She felt her way along the wall to the kitchen and was opening drawers when…

_Crash!_

Gabriella's whole body froze. There was something upstairs. There had been a loud crash come from the room right above her that she knew was her bedroom. She couldn't move, she listened intently as she heard footsteps slowly make there way across the floor. She slowly backed up to the counter and felt her way to the steps. She didn't know why, but an urge to see what it was overtook her small frame. She took them one at a time, stopping each time to listen for movements coming from upstairs.

There was nothing. She continued up one at a time. When she was three from the top, a bright flash of lighting struck the earth illuminating the house. Gabriella flattened herself against the wall and took a deep breathe. She wondered why she hadn't grabbed anything to defend herself with when she left the kitchen. She shook it off and took another step up. This time when she stopped to listen, there was a small creek from the hallway on the wood floor. She held her breathe and waited. The after a minute of it being silent, she took the last two steps, so she was now in the hallway.

She still held her breathe as she took small silent steps towards her room. She could feel a breeze coming through the hall, telling her that her balcony door were open. Her breathing began to quicken as she stepped towards the room slowly. Another flash of lightning struck and the house lit up again. She didn't see or hear anything, so she kept walking towards her room. She could now see the curtains blowing from the intense winds of the storm outside. She thought it was clear so she took another step towards the room and was now next to the doorway of her bathroom in the hallway. She took a deep breathe and took another step forward.

As she went to enter her room, her breathe stopped as she felt a pair of hands slide onto her waist. She wanted to scream, but nothing came out. The person wrapped their arms entirely around her waist and pulled her back to their chest. They whispered in her ear in a husky voice…

"Hey sexy…" She completely tensed up, and then thought of the movie that she was watching, _Miss Congeniality _… All she had to do was sing. She couldn't remember what s, i , and n ment… but g stood for groin. She raised her arm and swung it as hard as she could into the stranger's groin. The person's arms immediately left her waist and he groaned out. Ha ha, take that for breaking into my house.

Just then the lights flickered back on and she turned to look at the stranger. Her chin dropped as the intruder lay on the ground clutching his privates. "Fuck Gabriella!" He rolled onto his back and shut his eyes in pain.

"Omg… Troy?" She looked at him in disbelief. No, she did not just nail her boyfriend in the groin.

"That's the last time that I'm gonna surprise you… Fuck that hurt! We are so not going to be able to have kids." Troy let out in a pained tone. Gabriella let out a small giggle as she knelt down beside him. His eyes were shut tight and a grimace was on his face.

"I'm so sorry Troy, you were supposed to be working and I heard a crash and… I'm so sorry…" she placed her hand on his cheek and he opened his eyes slowly to look at her properly for the first time.

"Well I'll never have to worry about leaving you home by yourself… You seem to be able to protect yourself." She giggled again as she helped him sit up against the wall. She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Do you want some ice?" she looked down where his hands were still covering his injured pride. He nodded and she stood up and ran down to the kitchen and got a bag of ice out of the freezer and ran back up the stairs. He hadn't moved. She handed him the ice and he placed it in his lap. Gabriella sat down next to him and looked over at him. "You know, we do have a front door Troy."

He looked over at her and shook his head, "Very funny Brie. I thought I would surprise you… and then the lights went out and I hit my shin off your dresser and it all went down hill." She laughed again and then stood up.

"I'm gonna go get you some clothes, you're soaking wet." He laughed again and rested his head back against the wall.

_Three hours later_

"So, how did you get off of work?" Gabriella asked as she lay in his arms under the comfort of her blankets on her bed. They would spend the whole night there, just enjoying each other's company. Her fingers traveled over his defined bare chest as she spoke to him.

"I just called in sick." He shrugged and looked down at her. "I wanted to spend more time with you. Now that you're going to be a doctor, I think there is something that I have to do.

"What?" Troy just smiled at her as he reached behind her neck and undid the chain that had been almost permanently around her neck since that faithful day when she turned eighteen. Gabriella smiled and so did he. They both knew what was going to happen.

"Remember when I told you that when we get our lives all set, I was gonna ask you to marry me?" Gabriella nodded and looked straight into Troy's passionate blue eyes. "Well, with both of us now graduated from college, I think it is time that I can move the ring…" He unthreaded the gold ring from the chains and grabbed her left hand.

"Gabriella Michelle Montez, will you marry me?" Gabriella felt the tears in her eyes grow as he slowly ran his hand over her smooth leg. "Will you be mine for the rest of my life?" He looked at her with hopeful eyes and waited. It seemed like hours before she answered, when in reality it was only a few seconds.

"YES!" She screamed and let him place the ring on her finger before straddling over his waist and kissing him soundlessly. "God I wanted this for so long! I love you Troy!" He smiled up at her and brought her down to kiss her again. Although this was not how he planned asking her, it worked for him. It was a day that they would never forget, even if it was only because it was something to laugh at.

It didn't matter to Troy, he could now call her his fiancée, and he liked the sound of that very much.

This was now her favorite day… The day she could call herself Gabriella Michelle Bolton.

**Haha, I thought the end was creepy, yet funny when she hit Troy… I felt bad, but it was still funny. I hope you guys liked it. Please review! I'm still working on **_**Do You Remember?... **_**I needed to gather my thoughts on that one.**


End file.
